


Teas and Thank You

by Turq_I



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and mild angst, M/M, Martin and his expression of love through tea, Very short Drabble, set vaguely in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/pseuds/Turq_I
Summary: Martin likes tea. That's the only reason he makes an extra cup for Jon every day.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Teas and Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've only just finished Season 1 and I know it all goes downhill from here, but I just wanna savor this exact dynamic for now.

There was something about tea that made it such an instant - though temporary - relief from the stress and the strain of working at the Institute. The warmth seeped into weary bones and the little bit of caffeine was just enough of a pick-me-up to push through a few more hours. He'd had the thought to add a little honey a few weeks back when his throat got a tickle. The flavor clashed horribly with some of the blends until he settled on the right combinations, but the honey was another temporary relief for his relentless allergies.  
  
Or maybe it was all in his head.  
  
Either way, he'd gone through an entire bottle on his own and needed to pick one up on his next visit outside the Institute, whenever that would be.He considered asking Jon if he wanted some when he went to fix their cups, since he had plenty to share, and he thought maybe - just maybe! - the sweetness would take the edge off of his prickly demeanor as well. He never did work up the nerve to ask though, so he kept quietly pouring some just for himself.   
  
He would still obediently deliver a cup to the Archives on his way back from the break room, one hand holding a cup of his honey-filled concoction, and the other holding a plain cup of Earl Grey with just half a spoon of sugar - the exact amount memorized after Jon hummed and idly called back his thanks after taking just one sip. He'd also memorized the best times to get up and go fetch a cup of tea - always after Jon's door had been closed for a couple hours while he recorded, and when Martin knew he had to be getting weary and his throat getting scratchy. He had to carefully knock on the door for a few weeks before Jon picked up on this new routine and eventually left the door open when he gave himself a break. Sometimes, though, his recordings would drag on and Martin would interrupt his flow by opening the door to deliver his tea while it was still hot. Jon would always shoot him that irritated and slightly disoriented scowl that made Martin shrink in on himself, and he'd be quick to apologize, set the tea down, and leave. But when the door was open, and Jon's attention was focused on reading or sorting through statements to read or research later, Martin would just quietly shuffle in and set the cup down with just enough force to alert Jon to its presence and then take his leave. After a while, Jon started mumbling his curt thanks as he continued sifting through files, and once he had said it before Martin even set the cup down!  
  
It's just nice to feel useful and appreciated.  
  
...he tells himself every day.


End file.
